pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Walkthrough/Part 20
Seven Island On the main part of Seven Island, there are no events. There is, however, a Poké Mart with the following items: Head north and you'll be at the Trainer Tower. Trainer Tower There is a a female immediately north. Below her is a hidden . Above her, down the ledge, is a male . |} up and you'll be at the main tower. Inside on the left is a Pokémon Center nurse and a PC. On the right is a woman who acts as a Poké Mart clerk and sells the following items: They are the same items found in the Seven Island Poké Mart. There are four different challenge modes: Single, Double, Knockout, and Mixed. Each challenge has eight floors and a battle on each floor. The battle information can be found on the Trainer Tower page. By winning each of the challenges, you'll win a prize: Head back to Seven Island and go south. You'll be at the entrance to the Sevault Canyon. Canyon Entrance On the bridge is a Move Tutor, who can teach one of your Pokémon . Head a little lower to face a . |} Go around a little ways to face a . Go down a bit more and you'll see two s, a male and a female, standing next to each other. |} |} Head up onto the hill until you get off at the south, and you'll face a . |} Right above them is a hidden . Go right from the two s and you'll soon be in the Sevault Canyon. Sevault Canyon Keep going around and you can fight a . |} Head just south to get a . Instead of going down further, head down the stairs into the little cave. Tanoby Key This little cave is the Tanoby Key. All you need to do is push the boulders into the empty holes into the ground to trigger…something. You need to do it. Push the bottom two boulders into the bottom holes. Ignore the other ones right here and push the center of the three boulders all the way to the north hole. Go up and push the left boulder to the center, then push it up so it aligns with the top two holes and push it to the top left hole. Do the same thing to the right boulder. Go back down to the bottom two boulders. Push the left one to the center and align it with the remaining holes, and push it onto one of them, and repeat the process with the other boulder. If successful, you'll hear a rumble echo somewhere far away… Head back outside. Sevault Canyon Go back up on the mountain, and around. Go down and you'll fight a . Below him in the corner is a . Head north and around, and you'll fight two s. |} Go down and right and you'll face a . Below her is a and puzzle. Begin by smashing the bottom left rock and pushing the boulder all the way right. Smash the top rock and push the boulder down one tile. Smash the rock and move the boulder all the way right to collect the , which can be held by a or a to evolve it into or , respectfully, when traded while holding it. Head down the stairs and face the nearby. Below him is a female . Right by her is a house with a man that'll heal your Pokémon with a dance. Afterwards, you can snag the from the table. This will raise 's critical hit ratio. Near the house outside is a hidden . Keep heading south and you'll be at the Tanoby Ruins. Tanoby Ruins The Tanoby Ruins hold seven chambers with one of the seven Tanoby Chambers. There are also some trainers here you can battle. |} |} |} Tanoby Chambers Monean Chamber Tanoby Ruins Liptoo Chamber.png Liptoo Chamber Tanoby Ruins Weepth Chamber.png Weepth Chamber Tanoby Ruins Dilford Chamber.png Dilford Chamber Tanoby Ruins Scufib Chamber.png Scufib Chamber Tanoby Ruins Rixy Chamber.png Rixy Chamber Tanoby Ruins Viapois Chamber.png Viapois Chamber }} From east to west, the letters that appear are as follows: It turns out that the Tanoby Key you unlocked earlier was the key to these chambers in order for the to inhabit them. Catch some, then head back to Seven Island. Take the ferry back to One Island. One Island Go to the Pokémon Network Center and give the to Celio. He'll thank you and fix the machine. He'll be excited that he linked up with Lanette in Hoenn. Now you can trade with any other Generation III game, including and . Now you have one more task ahead of you. Go back to Vermilion City on the ferry, then to Cerulean City. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen